


Tangled

by CharlieRoz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRoz/pseuds/CharlieRoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That stupid twig...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some quick Jetko smut (: please review!

 

The empty, rundown apartment suddenly seemed much more crowded once Jet’s naked body closed in on Zuko’s own. He practically crawled over him, with his signature smirk plastered over his lips that still held another trademark of his: the thin twig. Zuko shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the floor, making sure to never meet his eyes—he felt as though somehow, that if he did while they were like this, he could see straight through his lying outer shell and into his soul where a firebender breathed. So he never, as long as he had control over it, met one of Jet’s glances, no matter how hard he was staring at him.

 

Jet grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, burying his nose into his hair that had since grown considerably from their first meeting, and taking a deep breath of it.

“ _Li_ ,” he whispered heavily into his good ear, drenched in a lust Zuko thought he could never get used to, just like he would never get accustomed to hearing his false name being addressed to him. “Li, I want you so bad.” That’s where he raised himself to his knees and held Zuko at his chest, minimizing space amid their bodies so that their ribs down to their groins were smashed together in a hungry attempt to be one burning body.

 

Zuko’s thighs spread almost automatically at the gesture, his thin legs being sprawled on either side, toes curling. He was ashamed at himself for being so submissive and giving into him so easily, but found it hard to do much about it. He slid his hand around the back of Jet’s neck, just letting his hair tickle the tops of his knuckles, forcing his face to stay out of sight. Jet’s hips just slightly began to thrust lazily into his and he took a hold of his collarbone in his teeth to silence the moan that ultimately escaped as just a quiet groan, barely audible to his own hypersensitive ears.

 

Jet’s hands wandered tentatively about his chest, over his nipples and around to his back, where he purposefully raked his nails into his shoulder blades. Zuko dropped his jaw to gasp and wiggled his free hand in between their slick torsos to take both of them into his hand, working up and down at a deliberately teasing pace. Jet moaned shamelessly, choking out his name, but still never, never letting that stupid twig fall out of his mouth.


End file.
